Vs. Snubbull
Vs. Snubbull is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 4/24/15. Story The group is traveling through a field, seeing Goldenrod City in the distance. Elise: Ah! Goldenrod! One of the greatest shopping centers around. Ian: And the location of my next gym battle. Elise: (Sighs) That’s all you ever think about. Togepi: Toge! Wooper: Woopa! Elise looks down by her feet, seeing a Wooper. Togepi hops out of Elise’s arms, joining in its march. Wooper: (In sing song verse) Woopa, woopa, woopa, woopa, woopa! Togepi: Toge, toge, toge, toge! Ian scans Wooper with his Pokédex. Pokédex: Wooper, the Water Fish Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Quagsire. While living in water, it comes ashore in search of food. It secretes a mucous membrane while on land. Elise: It evolves into Quagsire. I remember my encounter with one of those. I wonder where it’s going. Conway: Let’s follow and find out. They follow Wooper and Togepi as they head towards the fence of a building. Wooper slips underneath the fence, while Togepi tries to follow, getting caught under the fence. It starts to cry, as Elise gets it out. Elise: Aw, there, there Togepi. Old Man: Hello there. (They turn, seeing an old man.) Can I help you? Elise: Uh, yeah. My Togepi here was playing with a Wooper, when it slipped under the fence. Old Man: Yes, that Wooper likes to go exploring. Please, come in, come in. The Old Man opens the gate, as they walk inside, Elise letting Togepi down. Togepi walks over, joining Wooper, Magby, Smoochum and Teddiursa. Ian scans the Pokémon. Pokédex: Smoochum, the Kiss Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Jynx. It’s tests everything it encounters by kissing it, remembering the details of the object. Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. It is a gluttonous Pokémon, its paws always covered in honey. It has several secret stashes of food. Conway: A Pokémon Day Care. Like Professor Oak mentioned. Old Man: Yes. I’m the Day Care Man. I run the place with my wife. Though, there should be two more Pokémon. Pichu: Pichu! Two Pichu jump off the roof, landing on Elise. Their cheeks spark, as they electrocute Elise and themselves, the three falling over. Conway: Elise! Conway leans down, helping her up. The Pichu run off, as Ian scans them. Pokédex: Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, and the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. Due to its small size and young age, it is unused to storing electricity, often shocking itself. Elise: Ugh. That hurt. The baby Pokémon gather together, continuing to play. Suddenly, a Snubbull comes out of the bushes, roaring at them. Snubbull: Snub! The Pokémon scream, as they run away, hiding behind the Day Care Man. Togepi is among them. Elise: Hey! How dare you scare my Togepi! Conway: What Pokémon is that? Day Care Man: A Snubbull. It’s been hanging around here for some reason. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Snubbull, the Fairy Pokémon. It acts frightening to hide its own fears. Many women consider it to be cute. Elise: Well, it is cute, that’s for sure. Conway: The Pokédex said it was the fairy Pokémon. Elise: I wonder if that means. Snubbull: Snub! Snubbull approaches, as the other Pokémon are cowering. Togepi, happy again, walks out, going towards Snubbull. Snubbull tries roaring again, when Togepi rubs up against Snubbull, slightly startling it. Elise: See guys? Snubbull isn’t that scary. Just a big sweetheart. The Pichu Bros. come out next, followed by Wooper, Teddiursa, Smoochum and Magby. The Pokémon are cheerful again, as they start playing with Snubbull. Chikorita hops off Ian’s shoulder, joining them. Ian: They old enough for regular food? Day Care Man: Uh, yes. They are. Ian: In that case, let’s get them some lunch. They’re all eating lunch, the Baby Pokémon devouring the food. Snubbull acts timid, not approaching. Elise takes a bowl over to it, Togepi assisting. Elise: Here you go, Snubbull. I know you’re hungry there. Togepi: Toge, toge! Elise puts the bowl down, as Snubbull takes a small step towards it. Snubbull gets a whiff of it, excited. It then starts devouring the food, Elise smiling. Day Care Man: You seem to have bonded with that Snubbull there. Elise: Yeah, it’s such a little sweetie pie. Day Care Man: In that case, how about taking it with you? Snubbull isn’t one of ours, it’s a wild one. I think it would benefit it it traveled with you. Elise: Alright. How about it, Snubbull? Want to join us? Snubbull: Snub. (Snubbull stands up, walking away. It then turns, roaring at Elise.) Snub! Elise: A battle? Okay. Uh, haven’t done this in a while. Go, Gloom! (She throws the Pokéball, choosing Gloom.) Gloom: Gloom, Gloom! Elise: Gloom! Use Absorb! Gloom releases streams of green energy beams, which Snubbull charges in to dodge. Snubbull uses Bite, its fangs glowing white as it Bites Gloom, knocking her back. Gloom stands back up. Elise: Let’s try Stun Spore! Gloom gets ready to use Stun Spore, when Snubbull uses Head Butt, slamming its head into Gloom. Gloom flinches, the attack failing. Snubbull then Bites Gloom again, knocking it down. Elise: Come on Gloom! You can do it! Conway: Elise! The Pokédex says that Snubbull is the fairy Pokémon! Elise: The fairy? Maybe. Gloom, use Acid! Gloom spits a stream of purple liquid, hitting Snubbull hard. Snubbull hits the ground, defeated. Elise: Alright. Go, Pokéball! She throws a Pokéball, which hits and sucks Snubbull into the Pokéball. The Pokéball shakes, as Snubbull tries to break out. The Pokéball then locks, as it stops shaking. Elise picks up the Pokéball. Elise: Alright! I caught, a Snubbull! Ian: Not bad. You’ve become a much stronger trainer. Elise: (Looking away) Thanks. Ian: Once you guys are ready, we’ll head to Goldenrod City. It’s not too far. Main Events * Elise catches a Snubbull, which knows Bite and Headbutt. * It's hinted that Snubbull is a Fairy type. Characters * Elise (Main character) * Ian * Conway * Daycare Man Pokémon * Chikorita (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Gloom (Elise's) * Snubbull (Elise's, newly caught) * Wooper * Magby * Smoochum * Teddiursa * Pichu Brothers Trivia * All of the Pokémon at the Daycare Center are from the anime shorts featuring the Pichu Bros and their friends. * Snubbull intimidating the group is similar to the Houndour in the Pichu Bros shorts. * As of this point, both Raichu and Pichu have been introduced, but not Pikachu. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Fairy Research Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise